Rush
[[Video:Battlefield_Bad_Company_-_Multiplayer_Trailer|thumb|300px|right|A tutorial video explaining Gold Rush mode in Battlefield Bad Company.]] Gold Rush in Battlefield: Bad Company and Rush in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield 3 are game modes introduced in the Bad Company series. The objective of the game is for the attacking team to destroy the defending team's objectives (gold crates in Battlefield: Bad Company, M-COM Stations in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and Battlefield 3). Attackers receive reinforcement tickets at the start of the game and will lose if they run out of tickets. The reinforcement tickets are restored by destroying both objectives at one defending base. Each defender team's base has a pair of crates, and when both objectives have been destroyed, the map is expanded, making room for a new base with a new set of crates where the defenders have to fall back. This process is repeated until the last defending base is lost or the Attacking team runs out of reinforcement tickets. Battlefield: Bad Company Gold Rush Gold Rush was the only game mode in Battlefield: Bad Company when it was released. Attackers receive 100 reinforcement tickets at the start of the game and the Defenders will have an unlimited amount of reinforcement tickets. When a base is taken, the Attackers will receive an additional allowance of 75 tickets as well as carry over any unused tickets. Gold Rush-playable maps *Harvest Day *Over and Out *End of the Line *Ascension *Valley Run *Deconstruction *Oasis *Final Ignition Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Due to the different storyline of Battlefield : Bad Company 2, the game mode's name was changed to Rush. The objective crates are now M-COM Stations instead of gold crates. Attackers receive 75 reinforcement tickets and the Defenders will still have an unlimited amount of reinforcement tickets. When the attackers successfully destroy the M-COMs and take a base, the ticket count is reset to 75. Unused tickets do not carry over. Tactical use of Medics can help keep the attackers loss of reinforcement tickets down as a revive causes the lost ticket to be refunded. Skilled Medics might therefore not only keep the attacking side's momentum going, but also reduce the usage of respawn tickets. Rush-playable maps *Valparaiso *Isla Inocentes *Arica Harbour *Port Valdez *Nelson Bay VIP 1 *Laguna Presa VIP 2 *Atacama Desert VIP 4 *White Pass VIP 5 *Cold War VIP 7 *Oasis VIP 7 *Harvest Day VIP 7 Bfbc2 mcom station.png|The M-COM Station that appears in Bad Company 2's Rush. Squad Rush ::Main article: Squad Rush Squad Rush 'one of the two new game modes in ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2, along with Squad Deathmatch. It is a squad-based version of Rush with one squad per team. Instead of two M-Coms at a base, there is only one. There are also only two bases for the Defenders. The Attackers only receive 20 reinforcement tickets and the Defenders have an unlimited amount. When an M-Com is destroyed and the base taken, the attackers' ticket count resets to 20. Unused tickets do not carry over. Squad Rush-playable Maps *Panama Canal *Valparaiso *Port Valdez *Atacama Desert *Laguna Presa *Laguna Alta VIP 3 *Harvest Day VIP 7 *Oasis VIP 7 *Cold War VIP 7 Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The Rush and Squad Rush gametypes returned in the Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion pack and are available on all five maps in the expansion. Both gametypes are almost exactly identical to their counterparts in the base game except: *M-COM stations had been redesigned to better fit the era. *M-COM stations cannot be destroyed by Destruction 2.0. *Unlike the base game, all maps in the expansion have only three bases for the Rush mode. Battlefield 3 Rush The '''Rush game mode is one of six game-modes available in Battlefield 3. It can be played on all nine maps in the base game and has several tweaks and changes from the mode in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: *Players cannot destroy the M-COM stations using explosives or other weapons. The only way to destroy the stations is to arm charges on each of the stations. *If the Attacking team has armed the M-COM charge but run out of tickets while it is still active, the match continues until the defenders disarm the charge or the M-COM detonates. *If the defenders start disarming the M-COM just before it's about to blow, the explosion is prevented until the defender disarms it, if the defender is killed in the process the M-COM blows up instantly. *The M-COM station was redesigned to a slimmer, taller version to help balance a players ability to go prone. Each map in Battlefield 3 has four Rush bases (with the exception of Caspian Border, Operation Firestorm, Wake Island, Gulf of Oman and Sharqi Peninsula, which all have three, and Noshahr Canals, which has five), each with two M-COM stations. Attackers get 75 tickets per base (except Operation Metro, where they have 100 tickets, to compensate for the lack of vehicles), while defenders get unlimited tickets. The defender's deployment is slightly back from the location of the M-COM stations, and counts as being out of the combat area for attackers while defenders spawn there. When both M-COMs are taken down, the deployments shift ahead. Thirty seconds afterward, the boundaries are adjusted, allowing the attackers to advance to the next base. (Devious players can get a head start by advancing inside of the ten-second window for breaching the boundary.) The game-mode is more focused on infantry combat than Conquest, as only infantry and EOD Bots can arm the M-COM stations, but all maps feature vehicles at some point, excluding Operation Metro. This mode also features the Rush-exclusive Attack Jets, which are available on three maps. rushdogtag.png|The Rush Dog Tag. rushwinnerdogtag.png|The Rush Winner Dog Tag. RushMedalDogTag.png|The Rush Medal Dog Tag. Squad Rush Like all other gametypes in Battlefield 3, 'Squad Rush '''returns from ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2. ''The mode is the exact same as it was in ''Bad Company 2 except all the tweaks and changes added to Rush carry over. The mode is also playable on all maps in the base game. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, a rare glitch may occur causing there to be 76 tickets when a base is taken. All the 76 tickets are functional. Category:Gamemodes Category:Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Gold